


Sea Salt

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Series: The Unforgiven [37]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, End of season six heading into season seven, Euron is his own warning, Forced Affection, Gang Rape, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Multi, Mutilation, Nannerverse, Past Torture, Pet Names, Revenge, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Thramsay mentioned, Torture, Uncle/Nephew Incest, collared, no happy ending, the mad queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: The actor who plays Euron said that he will be worse than Ramsay. That gave me ideas. And since I am intrigued by Cersei and Gregor, I have decided to add them into this twisted tale as well.It begins just after Asha loses the vote to Euron.





	1. Stinging Eyes

_Saying it was not Ramsay did not help. Euron might not look like Ramsay but the glint in his eye, that smile._

Asha hissed at Theon to drink and so he did. He sat up straight, chin up and stared at nothing.

A crash, a servant girl screaming as some drunk pirates raped her upon a table while two others fought each other with blades, blood spraying.

_Reminding himself that these were not Ramsay's boys didn't help. They were just as dangerous, just as depraved as their sadistic leader._

 

Now a hard kick into his thigh under the table and Theon glared at Asha. He lifted the mug, drained it then poured himself more.

"You just need to get through a little longer, Theon. We can't leave until they are too drunk to care, until our uncle is too drunk or too busy raping or killing someone to care. Drink and stop that fucking trembling in your hands."

Theon tried to, he forced the inner creature down lower, lower, along with his memories of Ramsay.

 

His uncle twice caught his eye and each time he flinched. It was slight, more of a twitch and he was sure his face remained calm, impassive.

Uncle Euron will murder his own blood in the morning, this was certain. They all knew it and pretended it wasn't so.

The moment Euron rises dripping with seawater and wearing the crown, Asha and Theon will die.

 

Theon is aware of Asha's plan, is aware of the men moving the ships as everyone celebrated.

His only goal is to get Asha safely on the ships and away from their murderous, crown stealing uncle.

If he is caught and killed, so be it.

 

But if Theon can save his sister, it is a small redemption, a small relief and he will die grateful to have done one good and right thing.

It got hotter, louder and more violent.

_Not Dreadfort, not Winterfell, not Ramsay, not his boys. It didn't help at all._

Theon found himself clenching his mug as if it would keep him safe or from flying away in terror. His sister kept growling at him which wasn't helping.

"I need air. I need to go for a walk. Just to breathe and calm down."

He nearly knocked over his chair as Theon ignored his hissing sister and fled the room.

 

Theon wasn't running, but he walked stiff and fast, pushing his way out of the crush. He ignored the sneers and taunts, it couldn't bother or shame him.

_Not since he found himself in a dungeon surrounded by Damon, Skinner, Alyn and Luton. Was it Luton? Yes, because only Reek went to the kennels and met Ben, the kennel keeper. Theon met his daughter Myranda in that dungeon too. Don't think of this!_

Swallowing a desperate sob of frustration, Theon flew down a dark hall, away from anymore eyes.

 

In his panic, Theon went the wrong way.

Instead of being on the beach, he was hanging out a window. The sea salt stuck to his face and the ocean sprayed his flesh. One leg hung out and banged lightly upon the stone wall. His head and arm were battered by wind and water, calming him.

Eyes closed, Theon wished and prayed hard to a sea god that he wasn't sure he even believed in. He prayed for Reek and Ramsay to sink away forever, to drown the painful, fearful past that haunts him.

 

By the time Theon opened his eyes and saw his uncle it was too late. He tried to bolt up but Euron crowded him, forcing Theon to stay dangling half out of the castle window.

Theon forced himself to stillness, to look into Euron's cheerful eye. The moon seemed to have nested there and it seemed to glow. Lifting his chin high, with a tremor and resignation in his tone, Theon spoke.

"Is this how you will do it? Push me out a window like you shoved my father off the bridge? Will you throw Asha off the rocks later and be done with it before you even are crowned?"

 

Euron chuckled and ruffled Theon's hair as if he were a simple child. He seemed to grin wider when Theon flinched under the quick touch.

_No, it isn't Ramsay, no, it's just Euron, an uncle, not Ramsay. I am not Reek, I am Theon and this is Euron, not Ramsay. It didn't help._

Biting his lip so he wouldn't whimper, beg or say please, Theon stared hard out the window up at the lunatic face of the moon.

 

"Don't worry, nephew. I believe in doing things the traditional way. You won't die tonight and your sister won't either. In the morning I will be crowned as your new King. I will give your sister a true Greyjoy death. A true Ironborn death as she deserves. Not you, Theon. I think you would agree with me that you don't exactly qualify as a true Greyjoy Prince and you have never acted as a real Ironborn."

Theon jerked, he stared at Euron and saw the sadistic glee on the man's face.

_He saw more than that, worse things, because the worse things can always be even worse and STOP IT!_

 

Reek rose upwards enough to look and shrieked inside Theon's head.

_What you missed before, what your sister missed, I warned you! Look at the eye! You know, I know, we know that look, that smile, that smirk it is just like Master's-NEVER SAY THAT JUST CALL HIM RAMSAY OR CALL HIM NOTHING AT ALL STOP IT!_

But the creature was right and Theon knew it. Euron's eye glittered and manic glee danced in a way that made his stomach sink low.

 

Euron leaned close, too close and Theon shrunk away but there was only cold stone and sea spray.

In a rich, warm voice, with a shark smile, his uncle continued talking.

"Years ago I thought your father would ruin you. Even then you were the runt of the litter but I held out a little hope for you. Then you were given to the North, to the Starks. I knew they would ruin you but they didn't do enough damage. A Northern bastard ruined you in the end. What a proud thing for our history, isn't it? We have had some terrible figures, true. But a prince of the Iron Islands turned into a bastard's tamed and castrated bitch? Hard thing to rise above, lad."

 

A hand was suddenly choking him and Theon was glad, glad it was ending this way. Before Reek could take over, before it got worse.

Euron allowed the pressure to ease just before his nephew passed out.

But the hand remained upon Theon's neck and too sharp nails began to caress over delicate veins. Euron made sure Theon focused upon his face before speaking again.

 

"Ramsay ripped off your cock, took away some fingers and toes. He flayed you, stripped you bare and what did he find? What did YOU find? Why did he name you Reek? Hmm...look how you shake, how big your eyes have become! You are weeping like a babe, trembling like a little boy! You are a young man, yet I think you might wet your pants any minute. Pathetic creature. Poor Asha. She wants to protect you, she let you come back to her arms, even after you betrayed her. Actually, if you really think on it, you have betrayed everyone. Did Ramsay see that you were truly just a trembling child at heart unable to make decisions? Is this your true nature and Ramsay found it, exploited it for his own amusement?"

Euron laughed and Theon felt himself sinking, Reek rising, shrieking silently, deafeningly.

"Tell me something. I'll let you breathe in exchange for you telling me something."

 

Theon whooped in air as the hand released his neck. The nails continued their traveling, slightly sinking into the soft flesh now. Reek whimpered, quickly stifling himself.

Euron narrowed his eye and put his face closer.

"You are still Reek. I see him in there, boy. Don't worry, it's our secret. Here is what I would like you to tell me. Beyond the flaying, beating and torture, what did he do to you? How far did he break you, Reek? Huh? Did he make you use your bloody stubs on his cock? Did he make you drop to your knees and suck him? Did he allow you the chance to escape the blade by offering your narrow little ass to fuck?"

 

Reek and Theon both saw the world in starbursts, panic causing temporary fireworks in the overwrought man. Patiently, Euron waited while he watched the boy twitch and gasp for air he denied himself.

After a moment, Theon forced himself upward, he swam past Reek, past his terror and shame to answer his uncle. His voice was harsh, it was broken but it was clear.

"Ramsay liked me to watch him hunt, rape and kill women. He had me lick the blood off him, off his limp dick and off his blades afterwards. When he married Sansa Stark he made me lick her before he raped her. He had me lick her blood off him afterwards."

 

Euron clenched his fist shut around Theon's neck and allowed his nails to sink in, blood coming to the surface, trickling.

"You will speak with respect. Out of love, loyalty, fear or tradition, I care not but you will speak to me with respect. I am your uncle and your king. Also, you only told me what you wished. It wasn't a lie, no, I bet Ramsay made sure you never tell lies again. But you learned to evade instead. It won't work with me, boy. I see it lurking in your eyes. Tell me the full truth."

Theon squirmed and Reek whined but when Euron allowed air again, he received the answer he sought. And the tone was full of fearful respect even if it was all stammered, babbled.

 

"It wasn't...it wasn't Ma..Ram..Ramsay. It was his boys...I ran with Kyra, we didn't know it was a trick, a game, a hunt and we ran! They caught us, Ramsay was there too. They tied Kyra between the trees and I was on the ground, my head was hurt...I couldn't even crawl away. Ramsay flayed Kyra but the...the boys...the punishment for trying to escape...they...did. That. to. me. He...Ramsay encouraged them. Kyra was screaming, I was screaming..."

He almost screamed when Euron's other hand began to caress his hair and he jumped. If his uncle didn't have such a firm grip on his throat, Theon might have catapulted himself right out the window.

Euron made a soothing hushing sound as one would to a frightened child and that scared Theon right into Reek.

 

The pirate whispered softly, his voice dripping with fake sympathy.

"How many? How many of Ramsay's boys raped you?"

Shivering, Reek did not answer but to whimper and Theon tried to struggle forth to find a voice.

 

It was a strained one, merely the ghost of a sound.

"Three."

"Three? Do you remember them? Did you know their names?"

"Damon. Skinner. Alyn."

 

"So you were truly broken in every way. No wonder Ramsay threw you into the kennels like the shivering, timid bitch you are. You were lucky he allowed you inside the keep to serve him. You allowed them to take away everything that made you Theon Greyjoy, didn't you? And you pretend to be him, so your sister will forgive you. So that you can at least hopefully die with that name. Poor boy."

Theon no longer cared that he was crying, that Reek could be seen in his eyes or expression. He no longer cared about anything but getting away from this awful uncle.

He was very much like Ramsay, perhaps even worse and Theon would gladly accept any form of death to get away.

 

Euron gently leaned into Theon and kissed his forehead.

"You poor misguided fool. Let me tell you what will happen after I am crowned king. First I will allow your sister a small blade so she may fight to her death. Like a true Greyjoy. Afterwards, I will turn to you. I will not allow you to die with a name or title. I won't allow you a weapon and I won't give you the sweet mercy of death. Oh no, not you. Because Theon Greyjoy is already dead, Ramsay killed him a long time ago. You will fall to your knees before me as your sister dies in the sand. You will kneel and beg my forgiveness. I will give you a new name and a new use."

Theon forced himself to meet his uncle's eye at that.

 

"No, sweet, scared little boy. It isn't a redemption, sorry. Oh, look at that, I love to see hope barely make it to your eyes before it falls away. It is rather fun to see, I can already see why you were so amusing to Ramsay. No, I will give you a name simply because I don't like using Reek. It would remind you of Ramsay and I would rather you only fear me. You'll be my own pet. I'll give you a name, a collar and the chance to live perhaps slightly better than you did with the bastard. Won't that be nice?"

Euron laughed heartily as Theon went into a full panic. This time he was actively trying to throw himself out the window, to give himself to the sea rather than to a fate he just escaped.

Steel arms wrapped around him, pulling his back into Euron's chest.

 

"No, suicide isn't an option, dear nephew. I will show you a little mercy though. I am going to walk you back to your sister now. Then I am going to fuck a pretty maid or two, get drunk with my men and celebrate! You can try not to worry your sister all night and I will see you at my crowning ceremony bright and early!"

Theon gasped for air through his closed, panicked throat as Euron nearly dragged him away from the window, down the hall. Just before they reached the crowded, smoky hall, Euron stopped.

He slammed Theon up against the wall and pressed against him, whispering into his ear.

 

"Just so you have time to absorb this, I do not mind raping boys. I always pick pretty cabin boys, I cut out their tongues so they never dare to tell tales. I wonder if I will cut out your tongue too? Of course, you are well trained, obedient and meek. A good whipped timid bitch. Maybe I won't need to cut out your tongue. Maybe I will find the way you beg for mercy pleasing. Have a good evening, nephew. Have a few drinks with Asha."

Numbly, Theon allowed his uncle to drag him into the hall and over to his sister. Theon drank, he stared blankly at the wall and from that moment forward, he only did as his sister said.

He blindly followed her later through tunnels, caves and onto the boat.

Climbed aboard the ship and didn't stop shivering until land could no longer be seen.

 


	2. Stinging Ash

For some time there was hope. It was slow growing and it took way longer than it did for others.

But Theon did start to grow a small spark of hope.

He met another Queen and he saw dragons.

Theon flinched from the condemnation in the dwarf's eyes. He was humble now, the arrogance of his youth was gone. Any pretense at being more than he was had been shredded by his uncle Euron's words.

Giving only raw honesty and focusing only on supporting his sister and his claims, Theon spoke.

 

He watched as two Queens forged a pact, a great new moment in history.

  _Reek felt mostly numb fear, a ghastly feeling that this hope, this glowing promise of future was going to be crushed._

Ignoring the creature lurking within him, Theon felt pride for his sister and he did allow the hope shining in her eyes to affect him.

 

He drank deeply and played a drinking game with Tyrion and Grey Worm. It was a strange thing since the stoic leader of the UnSeelie did not drink anything but water.

Theon was an expert on games and despised them thanks to Ramsay.

So it took three tries for Tyrion to come up with a game that Theon felt was safe enough to agree to play.

Then it took another four tries to find a game that Grey Worm would agree to.

The arguing of the three men seemed to be of great amusement to the women.

 

Theon was warmed to see Asha give an actual laugh at something that the blonde queen whispered.

The lovely advisor of the queen kept trying to hide her grin under a delicate hand and her eyes shined when she looked at Grey Worm.

Theon did not drink enough to get drunk but just enough to knock his cup over clumsily when he figured out Tyrion's trick.

_The real one, because there is always a meaning to every game. Reek watched carefully, weighing every word, every movement._

 

As the three had been telling riddles and drinking to the wrong answers, Grey Worm was losing.

It was funny because he was the only one drinking water. Yet...he seemed to begin to show effects of drunkenness long before Theon or Tyrion did.

"I saw you, Tyrion! Ha! Grey Worm, he's pouring wine into your soup! That is your third bowl! I remember you saying it tasted different, better than usual! Then I finally saw it, I just saw him put more in while you were staring all dreamy eyes at your girl!"

The source of Grey Worm's affections blushed deeply and the drunk warrior tried to lunge for Tyrion.

 

Theon and Asha couldn't stop laughing enough to assist.

Tyrion found himself hiding behind his own Queen while Grey Worm yelled threats and dire promises.

Collecting herself, Melissande gently persuaded her now drunken warrior to let her take him for a walk in the fresh outdoor air.

Theon and Asha laughed.

 

And felt hope.

In a world with impossible things like dragons that breathed fire, it wasn't so impossible to believe in hope.

 

 

They had been winning.

Theon was sure of that, so positive of it that he would have sworn it to any god's face if he believed in gods at all.

It was going well, the sea sprayed him with salt and he was watching the destruction of Euron's ships. He saw his sister tilt her head, he saw the two Snake women go over to stand with Asha.

Theon narrowed his eyes but they stung and blurred with salt water, so he went over to them. He smelled smoke, sea air mixed with roasting pirates and burning, charred wood.

A quick waft of some exotic oil mixed with sweat from one of the Snakes.

 

Euron was close enough to see without any need of spy glasses. He wanted to be seen as he raised something high in his hand. It was a clay pot, not of real interest to any of them.

Theon felt terror but without a true reason why. They were winning! They had a damned dragon flying above them, roasting another of Euron's ships! They were winning.

So why was the losing pirate smiling so confidently, so cheerfully? What was in the pot?

"It has a mark on it. The pot has the Lannister lion on it. A favor from Cersei?"

Quickly Theon began to recall a conversation with Tyrion the nights before they left Highgarden. Reek riffled through remembered words and shrieked it.

 

_Tyrion told us what his sister had been storing! What he used to stop Stannis! And what we heard Cersei did to her own in Kings Landing!_

 

Theon yelled warnings to his sister, to the others but it was too late. There was no way to get out of range in time.

A few lucky boats got away and he watched in sinking despair as they stopped winning.

The catapults were relentless and had nearly unholy aim. Euron could be heard cackling like a lunatic when the dragon was forced to fly away. It was wounded by a well aimed blast and could no longer help them.

Euron made sure to destroy every ship down to it's last breathing person.

 

Except for the ship that carried Asha, Theon and the Snakes.

 

They were hit, the ship was half on fire.

Theon stood numbly as he watched pirates slide down ropes and climb over the ship rails, like busy little ants.

Asha's cry to arms yanked Theon out of his shock to draw his short sword and dagger.

And yet, no man came to attack him. They ignored him, one pirate even sneered before shoving him out of the way.

 

Theon ran to assist his sister but she was already facing Euron, their swords flashing in the firelight.

He was shoved back from them and Theon went to help another.

The Snakes were fighting several men at once but the older one was tiring and the younger one was wounded.

Theon jumped in with his weaponry and rusty but remembered techniques.

In sinking mindless fear, Theon watched as the men avoided him, only defended against him, laughing at him.

 

This caused Theon to scream in frustration, rushing at them madly.

Moments later, Theon found himself without weapons, shoved hard into a wall, ignored, forgotten.

Useless and pointless.

 

Untouched, Theon started to wander, to see the carnage he couldn't stop, couldn't prevent. He witnessed the two savage women taken down, the younger one covered in so much blood.

Theon watched as Euron sliced at his sister, he watched him knocked her sword to the ground and point the sword at her neck. Asha stood proud and defiant, arching her neck for the killing blow.

Euron smirked at his niece and then spoke in his rich melodic voice.

"I was planning to give you a proper traditional death, Asha Greyjoy. However, your little escape plan destroyed my plans. So I had to make an alliance with the Mad Queen instead of the pretty one with dragons. And the lovely cruel woman likes gifts, she likes tokens, proof of loyalty and power."

 

Euron gave a leer and added with a chuckle,

"Lucky for me, the woman is my kind of cruel. And she enjoys a good bloodthirsty battle and a good revenge as much as I do. She might be older and have a more mature beauty to her than the dragon queen...but I think Cersei is a perfect match for me. Maybe having you and these snakes she despises so much will soften her stone heart towards my marriage proposal. Of course, if I could only produce the dwarf's head and some northern bitch's head, Cersei would fuck me in a heartbeat."

Smoke and saltwater stung Theon's eyes as his sister and the two women were chained, rendered helpless but for their harsh angry voices. Euron ordered his men to move the prisoners to his ship.

No one looked at him and Theon inched away.

 

He could leap over the side and drown? He could walk into the wall of fire?

 Asha struggled against her captors, her eyes wildly scanning as she screamed Theon's name.

Coming forward, Theon let Asha see he was fine and she looked relieved. All Theon felt was shame. He had failed her, how could she even care that he lived?

 

Theon agreed with Reek that as soon as Asha was off the sinking ship, he would die.

A blade from one of the corpses into his heart, a leap into the water, running into the fire. One of these, any of these options could kill him.

He wondered which method of death he would have chosen had Euron not appeared before him in that next second.

 

Reaching out, Euron touched Theon's face rather gently while smirking at him.

Then he backhanded Theon hard enough to knock him to the greasy, blood drenched wood.

"You little sneaky boy! When I was talking to you, you had already made plans to steal my ships and run to steal my plan! You knew what Asha would do and hid that from me. So blame yourself that your sister is being deprived an honorable swift death. Queen Cersei has no mercy and a taste for sadism that would have made your bastard master swoon. Her Mountain, a monster that I am not sure is a living person, is her weapon of choice. I have seen what he can do to a person. It's truly a breathless experience. I am going to make you watch each of those women die at his hands."

Euron gave Theon a kick to his back that sent him scrabbling at the wood in agony. The pirate king lifted the twitching boy up and tossed him to his men. 

 


	3. Stripping More Than Flesh Away

Theon tasted blood and salt.

He shivered like a wet dog and his stinging eyes blurred some of the hellish scene in front of him.

When he tried to turn away, to shut his eyes, Euron threatened to cut Theon's eyelids off.

"Oh come now, this is not that shocking to you, is it? After all, didn't the bastard make you watch him during his hunts, with his wife?"

 

_Reek watched, tears streaming, jaw clenched, just like with Ramsay._

 

After they were on their way towards Kings Landing, the men were high on their victories.

Euron decided to give them a wolfish grin, waving his arms for attention.

"We must bring my dark bride her pretty pet Snakes that killed her daughter. But we never said in what condition, did we?"

The men cheered without sound and all captives shivered at it.

 

Theon despaired at the panic within the eyes of the younger woman.

The older one seemed resigned but tried to whisper to the younger one, as if to calm her.

Asha was chained to a post and could only glare at her uncle as if to wish him to death.

 

"Do not allow your blood lusts to take over. We must not break bones, remove pieces or take out soft lovely organs no matter how much we might wish it. And Cersei likes to destroy pretty things herself. So try to not destroy their pretty faces or pull out too much hair. Stick with stabbing the holes you can easily use."

Euron walked over to the two women with their wrists chained together and he held up a key.

"We like to fight for what we want. It seems to be one thing we have in common with you. So I'm going to let you have your hands back to fight with. No weapons, sorry. You heard what I said to the men about keeping you in a good condition for the Queen."

 

"Fuck you and fuck your queen! You are no king, just a filthy bit of foam scum-"

 

Euron kicked the older woman's stomach so hard she made an "oof" sound and her eyes bulged. While she struggled to rise again and breathe, the pirate unchained them.

He backed away and swept his arms towards them as he smiled at his men.

"Enjoy, men! One turn each woman is the limit! We can't have them truly fucked to death, that is no gift to bring my dark love, is it?"

 

As the men came forward, the two snakes prepared to fight then Euron spun around, raising a finger in the air.

The men froze and looked to him. This level of silent obedience terrified Theon.

He knew they had their tongues cut out by Euron, of course they were mutes.

_Yet it scared him, of course, like Ramsay having his own deplorable men, it was designed to scare and intimidate._

 

Euron pointed from the air over to Asha and gave a dire stare to each man.

"No one touches my niece. Asha may be a traitor and a false queen, but she is still a Greyjoy. Still my blood and still an Ironborn, a fierce fighter. No one shall rape her, torture her or cause shame to her or her family name. She dies with her name, regardless of how she will die."

 

Then Euron smirked and pointed directly at Theon who cringed back, almost hiding behind the pole that held his sister tightly.

"And no one touches _HIM_ , even though I know a few of you would much rather play with his shivering ass. I strip Theon Greyjoy of his name, his birthright, everything. Asha once pronounced her brother dead. For the sake of our history, I have decided as _King_ to accept her original statement of Theon Greyjoy's death. This is Reek, the Northern bastard's little sniveling bitch and plaything. So I shall keep this pathetic creature out of mercy. With a new name, a tight collar and some new rules. Ah, men, I can see how desperate you are, enjoy yourselves with the snakes!"

 

Theon stood next to Euron who was leaning on Asha's shoulder. 

His fingers played with a blade but his sharp pointed fingernails caught more attention.

He made sure that both siblings were watching as the ruthless men tore at the two snakes.

"I will remove eyelids if you aren't paying attention, my dears. Will I use this knife or my own nails to do it? You don't want that question answered, do you?"

 

The women fought until they couldn't.

Beaten, restrained by rough, bruising hands, so many of them, yanked into impossible positions by impatient men. It was more brutal than what Ramsay did to Sansa, it was worse then what the boys did to Theon.

_Reek was shrieking in pure misery for these women and sickeningly grateful it wasn't him._

It made Theon gag and nearly strangle himself to swallow down vomit.

 

He refused to count how many men. They weren't even taking turns but two at a time.

The women were sodomized and raped, but both refused to suck cock, even for a respite from the pain.

Euron refused to allow the men to take out teeth or to hurt their faces.

Two men got their cocks bit before the men gave up on using that particular warm hole.

 

Both Theon and Asha cheered with rabid glee at that until Euron backhanded them each.

Euron didn't seem to have the same feeling about Theon or Asha's faces and was happy to bruise them.

 

When the last man was sated, the two women lay covered in bruises, blood and semen, eyes glazed.

The older woman curled over the younger one but it only made the smaller one scream and crawl away.

"What a wonderful performance! Oh dear...our ladies look a bit peaked. Bring them down into the hold. Wash them down, give them something to wear, water and bread. We must take care of our guests. We want them in good condition."

 

Euron grinned at Asha then gave her a sip of water. She swished it in her mouth to collect the blood and spit it into his face.

Theon flinched as the pirate slammed his fist into Asha's face.

"Such a fiery spirit! Oh, I hate that we couldn't just work together, my dearest niece! You would have been my right hand if you had not tried to take my crown. So much we could have done together. A true pity. I hate to turn you over to Cersei, you are my niece and I should be the one to spill your life's blood. But I am hoping Cersei will want to see you die by my hand. You are my version of a romantic gesture, Asha. Isn't that sweet, just like honey?"

 

The more Asha cursed, the funnier Euron seemed to find it and he even gave Theon a playful shove as if he was enjoying it too.

He grabbed Asha by her chin and gnashed his teeth in her face.

His whisper grew hungry and for the first time there was a glint of fear in Asha's eyes.

_Oh god, he is going to bite into her face like Ramsay's dogs bit into those girls, those screaming servants!_

 

Euron didn't bite, no, his voice was weapon enough, it had sharper edges than his blade if not his claws.

His sharp nails lingered around Asha's face, her eyes, flicking at her eyelashes when she shut her eyes fast.

"I will present you to the queen. After she lets her Mountain rip apart those snakes, her blood will be up. We already connect, she and I have already spoken, flirted. I want her blood to be raging, the revenge still sweet on her tongue when I ask if I can kill you. And I will ask her if she wishes to watch. If she wishes to assist or make some interesting suggestions. Can you imagine what a woman like her might wish to do or see done to you? So many possibilities and I am going to let you stay here and think of them. I am tired, hungry and wish to spend some quality time with my new bitch. Have a good night, niece. In the morning we can discuss those things that might happen at Kings Landing. I'm sure by then you might have thought up even better ideas for your demise."

 

 

 

 


	4. Drowning A Name

Euron's bedchamber upon the ship was no less dreadful and terrifying than Ramsay's dungeons had been.

 

The dead filled the room and their stone eyes flickered greasily in the swaying lantern lights.

Giant birds of prey swung from the low ceiling, wires keeping them aloft. Their wings were spread wide and beaks were open as if ready to attack.

Along the walls were well preserved creatures of the ocean. Exotic fish with teeth too big for their mouths, two sharks, an octopus and several jellyfish graced the well polished wood.

 

With little to no reaction, Theon looked at the hanging board with dried human hearts nailed to it just above Euron's bed.

A few scalps and a few pelts of skin that had interesting tattoos upon them framed any extra spaces.

 Skulls of all size were locked in a birdcage that sat upon Euron's table.

 

Reek let out a long whimper and Theon's eyes stung when he heard Euron lock the door. He turned around too fast and stumbled.

Euron chuckled and caught the thin shoulders.

"So clumsy. Poor boy, you spent far too long away from the sea. Now, we need to come up with a name for you! Hmm, I am open to suggestions!"

 

As soon as Euron released Theon and spread his arms to speak, he saw a terrible double image.

The smile, the cheerful sadistic eyes, the using of arms and hands in elaborate gestures, it was just like Ramsay and he saw both for one terrible second. 

Theon went into a full blown panic and Euron was taken by surprise by the fists that flew at him. A high pitched voice screamed, demanding for Euron to just let him die.

 

With a cackle that chilled Theon in his bones, Euron struck back. His fists hit harder, driving Theon backwards.

With a good upward punch, Theon found himself falling boneless onto the bed hard enough for it to creak.

Euron landed upon him like a boulder and Theon could only gasp for air, unable to move.

 

A hand scrabbled fast through his hair, nails scratching into his scalp. They sought purchase and as Theon got his first proper breath, his hair was yanked harshly, drawing his head up.

He found himself staring into his uncle's excited eyes and Reek whined out the word please. Euron seemed so thrilled with this and his smile grew wider.

Theon felt a bulge against his thigh and tried to squirm away from it.

 

Euron allowed the struggling and squirming as he pulled something from his belt.

The hand in Theon's hair grew tighter, keeping his head in place.

Theon watched as his uncle drew a lovely silver flask forth, opening the cap with his teeth.

 

"You remember my special drink, don't you? Sure you do. And I am sure you remember your father and sister warning you never to drink even a single drop of my poison. Have some, little slave boy. I am curious to see what happens to you with a little magic in you. I wonder if Reek will find Ramsay or if I will find your new name and personality? Let's find out, drink up!"

 

He tried to spit it out, tried to move his face away but Euron was relentless. Theon could swallow or he could drown.

"I know what you are thinking, boy. Remember who taught your father how to waterboard a person."

Only after Theon took three large swallows, did Euron move the flask away.

 

Euron stood up and refilled his flask, allowing the drink to do it's quick work.

 

Theon felt the sticky blue liquid pool into his ears, sink into his hair and stain the pillow under him.

He felt the sting of tears in his eyes and a burning of bile in his throat. The taste in his mouth was thick, coppery and yet he felt numb.

His tongue was too big and his limbs were too heavy to bother moving. He wondered how much narcotic might be in that drink as the world tilted.

 

The birds glared at him accusingly, swinging gently in the salt tinged air.

Footsteps, whose? Theon didn't know if he was Reek or if it was Ramsay coming.

"Please? Please don't be...I can't be, you can't be. Please, don't be?"

 

"Don't be who? Who are you so afraid I will be?"

A voice, a deep voice but whose voice was it?

This was not the rich tones of Euron nor was it the more playful, lilting tone of Ramsay. Instead it was a horrific, sickening mix of the worst part of both their voices.

 

It was as if hearing the true tones, the ones underneath the fake fun of it all. Mocking, hissing, hateful, cold, scalding hot, hungry, menacing, so many things and Theon or Reek could not pick out which thing sounded worse.

"Oh dear, I forgot how thin and frail you were. I hope its not so much that you lose awareness of me. That would truly displease me. And whoever you think I am, you do NOT want to displease me."

The words didn't matter much but the threat did.

 

Theon only saw the looming shadow of a monster and Reek knew it's name. He flew off the bed and was under it, blindly ripping his nails against the wood. 

He heard laughter and then he screamed as a strong grip held his ankle, pulling him out of his new found shelter.

"No! Please! Don't be! I won't be, can't be! Don't be!"

 

Euron pinned the frantic man underneath his own body while he reached for a thick chain. One end was bolted into the floor next to the bed, the other end ended in a thick leather collar.

It had the Greyjoy sigil sewn into it but Euron highly doubts that is something his nephew would appreciate right now. He grabbed the chain and pulled it closer. Shoving his knee hard between Theon's legs, Euron grinned as the air was pierced with a scream.

Theon was frozen in agony and Euron quickly wrapped the collar around the frail neck, locking it.

 

Patiently, Euron crouched over Theon and waited for his reaction.

When Theon recovered enough, his fingers almost gently traced the leather. He began to pant and his eyes rolled in panic.

"Why so frantic, boy? It's not like you haven't worn a collar before? You know what it feels like to be a slave, a helpless bitch. It's not anything new yet. Silly pet."

"No! Please! You can't be, I can't be! Don't be, please don't be! I can't be, won't be, you can't be! Please, don't!"

 

Theon tried to bolt and nearly strangled himself.

Reek tried to crawl under the bed again but Euron simply pulled the chain until Theon nearly strangled himself.

Euron was amused by the dual personalities attempting escape. He was amused that they couldn't seem to decide who he was. Yet in spite of his humor, Euron was getting impatient.

 

The urge to have this broken, weeping, shivering flesh underneath him was overwhelming. To feel the wounds, the scars as Euron created new ones.

To not just scare or rape or hurt Theon, but see the horrified recognition in his nephew's eyes. That he has traded one master for another and this one was his uncle and king.

This is one master that he can never truly escape from.

 

He wants to feel that moment of surrender, see the last of Theon's sanity rip apart.

Euron wants to erase that bastard and see only himself reflected in those eyes.

So swatting away frail panicked hands, Euron lifted Theon and threw him onto the bed.

 

Theon or Reek it no longer mattered as Euron sat upon him holding a blade.

"Please? Please don't. Don't...please, no!"

The blade rested upon his lips and his voice died away. He whimpered in anticipation of his lips being flayed off.

 

A thick menacing chuckle and the blade slid gently along his lips then slipped into his mouth.

It chattered busily across the teeth Ramsay hadn't removed out of some slight mercy. The sharp edge danced lightly across the dry blue tongue and Theon dared not move.   

"I enjoy hearing you whimper and beg, it's endearing, it's exciting. I like hearing you ask please. I am not as happy with you saying, don't. Or no. Those are denials, choices to be made and you haven't any right to those things anymore."

 

That is when Theon knew for sure it was Euron that was on him, that had him.

Because Ramsay hated the word please, he hurt his victims worse for it. Even as he deliberately would strive to make Reek and other victims use the word.

Euron liked the word, he didn't punish for the begging of mercy, he just wouldn't have any to offer back.  

 

In a way, Theon was grateful he was drunk, drugged and not stone cold sober during his rape. 

He watched the birds swoop and scream for his eyes as Euron cut his clothing off with his blade. Sharp nails scraped across old scars, a tongue poked into faded bite marks and burns.

Whimpering, Theon was only able to struggle feebly as his uncle used his hands and mouth to explore the shameful twisted scars where his manhood had been.

 

Strong teeth worried at a particular always tender and swollen scar tissue and the feeling was so intense, Theon simply went numb after shrieking once.

Everything tinged grey and pink, sound was muffled and Reek or Theon lost sense of time. Blurs, spaces, flickers and it wasn't until Euron was already fucking him, that Theon came back to himself.

Euron was above him, thin legs thrown over his broad shoulders, pumping into him and Theon shook his head as if to deny it was happening.

 

"The bastard's boys, I bet they fucked you face down in the dirt. Is this better or worse, boy? It's only me you have to endure, not two others. Or a ship of men like those slimy snakes. Is it worse to have to watch me rape you? Worse to have to look into my eyes then sucking in mud? Does this hurt as badly as those men hurt you?"

Every whispered word was just another panic predator bird coming for Theon's soft parts and he screamed, trying to fight, to shove his uncle off him.

The loathsome chuckle wrapped around Theon's mind as he was easily pinned back down and Euron began to use the collar to choke him.

 

Theon gasped for breath and lay still, feeling his uncle's cock deep inside, burning, flaying him. Then a silver flash and at first he thought it was the flask. It wasn't and the blade was resting gently in the corner of Theon's left eye.

"I could carefully take your eye out. It would be cute to have a pet with a matching patch, don't you think so? No? Then you will answer my questions, stay still and be a good boy. Can you do that for me? Be a good boy?"

The voice was so light and playful but there wasn't anything kind about the wild glint in Euron's eye.

 

"Please? I...I will be...a good boy."

Euron smiled warmly at the thin pleading voice now stripped of the Ironborn pretense. He saw himself reflected in his nephew's eyes, even fucked up, the boy knew who had him.

"Excellent. Now, tell me this. Who am I?"

 

Grunting at a painful thrust, Theon panted and whined his response, his mind trying so hard to fly away past those death birds.

"Uncle. Euron. King."

"Good boy! You forgot one little thing, sweet pet. I am your uncle, my name is Euron and I am King. What am I to you now? What should you address me as?"

 

Euron slowed his movements and watched the eyes cloud over. He watched Theon try and not allow Reek's reply. It made him even more lustful and he moaned, going rigid to calm himself.

"M...mas..please, I can't...please?"

With one swift movement Euron bottomed out causing Theon to jerk in torment while bellowing. His hands clutched at Euron's shoulders as if for purchase or mercy.

 

"Bad boy. You do not get to choose or say no, remember? You know what I want to hear, boy. Or this eye will be your supper after we finish on this bed."

The blade came closer and it brushed gently upon Theon's eye lashes, fluttering them.

"Master! Please, sorry! I will call you Master!"

 

As if it never were, the blade was gone and sharp nails ran through the sweaty, sticky messy hair.

Theon stayed still, silent and wept with defeat.

Euron began to thrust in earnest now and one hand traveled down to the mess of gnarled swollen flesh.

 

He played with the scars and thrilled to the sounds of Theon begging in pain and panic.

When the boy began to try and struggle again, Euron gave them both a healthy swig of his flask.

The rest of the night was in flashes.

 

Theon remembers bleeding, he remembers his uncle raping him. He remembers domination, pain, humiliation and defeat.

It was all in small doses but painful sharp edged ones.

Reek only remembers birds trying to peck out his eyes and maybe that was for the best.

 

It wasn't until morning that Theon truly grasped that he was wearing a collar and chain.

Alone in the room, Theon trembled as he moved to see if he had a way to remove the chain.

He was covered in blue poison, red blood and purple bruises as well.

 

His head pounded and he emptied his stomach into the chamber pot.

A silent cabin boy came and bathed him.

Pushed Theon into a chair then set hard bread and water before him.

 

The boy changed the sheets on Euron's bed and tidied the room. He took the empty plate and cup with him when he left.

Theon was able to walk the whole room but couldn't reach any weapons nor unbolt the chain. The collar was locked around his neck firmly.

So he walked, he rifled through Euron's items and donned breeches, a shirt and vest.

 

And waited for whatever horror was coming next.


	5. Shrinking Into New Shapes

Theon saw only this room with his dead birds and sea creatures for company.

The cabin boy came in three times a day.

He had no tongue to speak with and never made eye contact with Theon.

 

In desperation, Theon threw his mug at the boy's head while cursing him in rage.

The reaction was instant.

Clutching his head the boy ran out, slamming the door.

 

Moments later Euron came into the room, grim faced and wielding a knotted whip.

Theon was only glad that he wasn't stripped down first.

That thought was torn away by the whip cutting right through Euron's borrowed clothing.

 

There was screaming and Theon jerked from the lash but didn't dare to try to move away.

When Euron left the room, his pet had a better understanding of how he treats the cabin boy.

That was the only time Theon saw his uncle during the daytime.

 

Theon had all day to think, to sink down into himself.

He would rifle through his uncle's things, he would read every journal and log book.

Pacing, exercising, sitting while reading and napping uneasily with dreams of a past and future of all seven hells.

 

At night Euron comes in and Theon sits at the table.

The cabin boy serves dinner and then leaves.

They eat and Euron tells Theon of his day.

 

It's how he knows that the snakes are still alive and bitching, spitting and hissing at their captors.

Euron laughs over this merrily and expands upon how amusing the younger one was.

Such a spirit, such a mouth on her, to speak the way she does!

 

Leaning forward, Euron confided to his nephew,

"I am actually regretting that I promised all snakes to my dark queen. She will give them to Gregor and that is an awful fucking way to go! That little girl has such fire in her! No matter what is done, she recovers and fights more. The men have grown fond of her, so have I."

Theon tried to swallow the stew meat in his throat and gently put down his spoon.

 

Euron grinned and took two huge bites, looking as if he were considering something.

"Hmmm...maybe we could hide her until we leave? After all, my loyal men have just gave me victory, they deserve a reward, don't they? I want to keep the spitting kitten, let my men keep a pet. You know, kind of like I have kept a bitch of my own. One that goes between spitting, hissing and cowering."  

Theon wiped his mouth with a trembling hand and looked down at his lap.

 

Each night after dinner, Euron takes his nephew out to the deck, to allow fresh air.

They walked the length of the ship and back.

Theon was allowed to stop and lean over the rails for small periods of time.

 

Asha was in the hold with the snakes now and Theon never saw or heard them the whole trip.

Every night Euron would firmly bring Theon back into his room, ignoring the pleas for more time.

Theon would drink something terrible and Euron would turn into something even worse.

 

"Why? Why this way? Please, tell me? Why do I have to drink that first?"

A chuckle as the rich, sickeningly sweet burning fluid drowned him.

"I want to get rid of your Reek and your bastard. I want to find out who I need you to be and figure out your name. So we will do this until I get what I want. Don't worry, I always get what I want eventually."

 

Sometimes he would attack Euron, other times he would hide under things, whimpering.

One bad night he was positive that the birds were attacking him and Euron couldn't convince him otherwise.

It was Euron raping him, it was Ramsay cutting him, it was a demon, a monster.

 

Maybe it was Robb that was clawing his scars, sneering in disgust.

The force of strangling against a wall had to be Ned Stark, a deadly vengeful ghost.

Balon himself was backhanding him, calling him pathetic.

 

No matter who or what he saw, in the end it always turned into Euron.

The man never left Theon until the drug would wear off enough for the boy to recognize him.

It was a ritual Euron loved and Theon came to see it as a rope back to reality.

 

"Who am I, boy?"

"Ah..uh...uncle...Euron...King. Master."

"Good boy. Who are you?"

 

"Not Reek...not...Theon..."

"Good boy. Not Reek. Not Theon. Very good. Who are you?"

"I...a good boy. A slave. Your pet."

 

Theon has not heard his name in a long time.

At least with Ramsay he had a name of some sort to go by.

He was nothing, no one. Not even worthy of a name.

 

One day Euron entered the room and Theon leaped up in terror.

He wasn't doing anything wrong, only reading one of the many journals his uncle has written.

"Please! I have been good!"

 

With a chuckle, Euron gave a shake of his head.  

"Jumpy little bugger! I am not here to discipline you. We have arrived at Kings Landing, boy. It's time to get ready to be presented to the Queen."


	6. Royal Madness

Theon stood in the impressive and menacing throne room of Queen Cersei.

He reflected on the last time he had seen her.

They had been in a colder place, a less courtly place and both had looked so different.

 

She was not sitting on the throne then and he had never worn a collar and chain on his neck yet.

The woman he remembered had long blonde hair done in fancy ways.

Wearing rich colorful flowing clothing and having polite contempt for all but her three children.

 

This woman wore black that covered all but her head and hands.

Blonde hair short and topped with a new crown that matched the bits of armor on her dress.

Eyes that held a tightly controlled madness, a terrible grief and hunger seemed to pull at everything she sees.

 

Of course, when Theon had first seen her, he was still Theon Greyjoy.

Still a handsome, cocky, young idiot that had no idea everything was about to rip apart.

Theon did not wear a collar and leash held by his uncle then.

 

_He wasn't a nameless slave wearing clothing too big for him, being dragged about like a stupid beast. SHUT UP!_

 

Staying just behind Euron, careful to not jar the chain any, he kept his eyes lowered.

With a warm, charming voice that somehow boomed and yet whispered through the hall, Euron addressed the Queen.

Theon bowed down when Euron did, but a tiny piercing glance from his uncle made him go to his knees instead.

 

He didn't stand until his uncle stood and yanked upwards on the chain.

Theon staggered fast to his feet and cringed a bit at the scattered laughter from the few lords and ladies within the hall.

"Please, Your Highness, excuse the clumsiness of my pet. He is new to me and still learning his rules, his place. Still very nervous and sadly, I don't believe he is very bright."

 

The Queen smirked and tilted her head almost playfully speaking.

"I do recognize Theon Greyjoy, your nephew. How pitiful he looks now. I truly hope this humorous sight isn't going to be your gift to me."

Euron gave a small laugh along with the others in the room and shook his head, a twinkle in his eye.

 

"No, Your Grace. He is a gift to myself. Sadly, Asha confessed to me that Theon died at the hands of Ramsay Bolton. It is officially recorded. This is some castrated slave that escaped the North and foolishly tried to assist my niece in her treason."

Cersei understood and Theon shivered at the way her eyes gleamed.

"I do however, have gifts I think you will enjoy very much."

 

Cersei's eyes gleamed more and her hands curled and rubbed at her armrests as Asha was dragged into her presence.

A woman who can fight like a man intrigues her.

Theon listens to the sweet, acid voice commending Asha for being such a strong woman.

 

"I must admit, I often wished for my father to allow me to fight. To learn how to use my own hands to slay my enemies. I only wish you had chosen the right side to fight for. It is a pity to see you die when I could have watched you, a female, fight for me."

Asha looked up at Cersei with utterly nothing but disgust and defiance.

"I would never have chosen you or fought for you."

 

Euron kicked his niece and she fell hard to her knees.

"Balon raised her strong but he never taught her not to be rude. I shall cut out her tongue if it pleases you? However, you might be interested in the rest of your gifts first? The next one is rather special, personal almost. It is my true pledge to you paid in blood coin."

Cersei raised her eyebrow and leaned slightly forward as Euron gestured for his men to drag two more forward.

 

"Oh Euron."

Theon shuddered at the breathless voice, it belonged to a woman on the edge of orgasm.

Cersei's eyes greedily drank in the sight of the sand snakes thrown before the stairs to her throne.

 

He kept his eyes firmly on his feet, Theon did not want to watch whatever was about to happen to those women.

Euron whispered into Theon's ear, jerking on his hair at the roots.

"Keep your eyes on those snakes. I don't want you to miss this. The Mountain is impressive, watch."

 

The words Cersei said didn't matter, nor did the words the older woman shot back defiantly.

What mattered was the monster lurking closer and closer to the snakes.

That is what Theon, Asha and the youngest snake were all truly watching, the monster sneaking closer.

 

Cersei nodded slightly to Gregor and the younger snake was in his grasp while the older woman screamed.

Theon's mouth dropped open as the monster shredded the girl's breeches and shoved his metal plated glove between her legs.

The older snake was held down by a gold metal knight.

 

Her head was held up forcing her to watch while her daughter was screaming, drooling, twitching.

The whole room was horrified except for a king and a queen as Gregor forced his fist and arm into the woman.

He lifted his immense arm up and she was impaled, slowly going upwards and gravity pushing Gregor's fist beyond any repairable damage.

 

Gregor swung his other arm around the girl's neck as if to cuddle her, then his fingers dug out her eyes.

Tearing at her own face, the older snake wailed and slumped to the floor.

Whether because of the fist burrowing into her insides or a finger too deeply plunged into her eye socket, the snake mercifully died.

 

Cersei was breathing hard as was Euron and Theon shivered, swallowing down bile.

"Wonderful work, Gregor. You never, ever disappoint me. I am sure you have a wonderful way of disposing of this murderous slithering snake. The whore of the man who dared to challenge the Mountain and lost his life for it. Allow our guests to see how we deal with those who would try and challenge us, hurt us. I only ask that you take your time at your craft."

Theon tried hard not to vomit during the next horror but when he did there was comfort in knowing a few court members did as well.

 

Gregor had decided to reenact a night from his past.

Cersei said nothing as the monster broke the woman's bones while he began to rape her upon the throne room floor.

The Queen's hands kept rubbing at the golden lion head armrests and then she called out to Gregor.

 

"Her face! Bite that face that dared to kiss my daughter with poison lips!"

That is when some cried out in disgust while others gagged.

The crunch of bone, screams and so much blood as Gregor eagerly seemed to chew through her face.

 

A yawning horror, a jawbone, a few teeth, one eye, it was all that could be recognized.

It was sheer mercy when Gregor made a growling sound then at the point of his pleasure, he crushed the woman's head.

He did it slowly, wanting her to feel it or perhaps he simply wanted to ride out his orgasm to her death.

 

That is when Theon leaned over and vomited along with a few others.

His sister was still on her knees and her eyes were round with a sickening fear. 

They looked at each other and there wasn't a single bit of hope between them.

 

Asha did something Theon swore he would never in his lifetime see his sister do.

Grabbing her uncle's leg frantically, Asha looked up and begged.

"Please, Uncle! No matter what you think of me, I am your blood, a Greyjoy! Do not let me die at that monster's hands! Kill me yourself, please!"

 

The glint in Euron's eye matched the one in Cersei's and they looked at each other.

"Well, the girl does have a point, Euron. She should die at your hands if you wish it. You are her King after all. Unless of course she wishes to continue denying that fact. In that case, I am sure Gregor isn't too tired."

"No! I accept that Euron Greyjoy is the rightful King of the Iron Islands! I was wrong, I was a traitor to my king and I admit it!"

 

With a cheerful smile, Euron petted Asha's sweaty, matted hair while she cringed but kept her eyes upon him.

"Very well. I shall kill you myself, niece."

Asha let out a harsh breath and her shoulders slumped in relief.

 

Euron peered up at the dark queen and gave a near lecherous but charming look.

"Your Highness, I would offer my niece the privacy of a death only witnessed by royalty and relatives. And your Mountain, of course."

Catching her lip between her teeth for a slight second, Cersei nodded and swept her elegant hand.

 

The lords, ladies and servants fled then Cersei stood up.

Gracefully making her way past the dead women, she approached.

Theon and Asha cringed as the evil queen and her monster came over to play.


	7. Trusting Sharks

Asha gritted her teeth and stayed silent as Gregor dragged her behind the walking royalty.

Euron did not have to pull on the chain, Theon was too intimidated to dare not follow closely.

They went to a dark hallway without windows with thicker doors.

 

A room lit only by a few torches, damp chilly air and something was in the corner, huddled, whimpering softly.

"That is only Gregor's little pet. She won't move without his permission and she knows better than to ever annoy me."

The voice alone made the curled creature in the corner flinch as if whipped.

 

Cersei smiled at that and her voice sweetened.

"I promise you, dearest Euron, if you feel that your new slave isn't obedient enough, you can let him take a very good look at Unella. She is the perfect pet now. Gregor trained her personally and my own right hand, a brilliant maester worked upon her. Now I rather enjoy her company. Gregor would be happy to help you with your boy's training. Of course, probably not quite as harshly as he has trained his own bitch."

The tiniest of whimpers from the huddled blanket and Theon saw dried blood all over it.

 

To his own shame, Theon shook and sobbed.

He pressed closer into Euron's back and prayed his uncle did not think he needed lessons.

Euron chuckled at his terrified pet's antics and Cersei shared in the laughter.

 

"I am sure that Unella won't mind us borrowing her room. No, it doesn't seem like she has an objection, good."

Asha was trying to remain still and calm, her chin raised in the air, Gregor standing behind her.

Euron dared to reach out and almost touch Cersei's hand but not quite, waiting for permission.

 

"Your Grace, I would like to offer up my own blood, my own niece, my own kill right to share this with you. As I wish to share our kingdoms and our power. Tell me what you like to see done to her, guide my hand or take up some of the wetter work yourself. Your darkness, your joy in sadism, in revenge, it is everything I am. I want us to share it. Please, Cersei?"

Cersei seemed to think about this for a moment before touching his hand back, nodding.

Asha paled and swayed.

 

"No! Wait! Uncle, you-"

Euron was in Asha's face with a look of intense blood lust and his voice was manic.

"I promised you would die at my hands! I promised I wouldn't let Gregor kill you! Hell! I even gave you the privacy reserved for fucking royalty! What more can I do for you, niece? You betrayed me and I still do things for you! I kept my men from touching you, I kept your death in my hands, I have given you privacy for the death! I am tired of trying to please you! I promise you that it is my hands that will kill you!"

 

Asha screamed curses at her uncle as Gregor restrained her on the table that the septa once laid on.

The stains of many fluids still covered it and gave it a rather mushy feel on the wood in places.

Once she was securely strapped down and unable to do more than wiggle, Gregor stepped away from Asha. 

 

Brightly, Euron and Cersei looked down at the struggling girl while Theon cried silently for his sister.

"Now boy, you know I want you to watch. You have to know its a rule. I want you next to me so I can make sure you are looking."

A slight tug on the chain and Theon forced himself to move closer, to watch.

 

Theon watched as Cersei waterboarded his sister, his uncle giving helpful tips.

He remained silent and still until Euron pulled out his favorite blade.

Tracing it along the heaving wet chest, he waited until his niece stopped coughing and focused.

 

As soon as Asha stared wildly at them, Euron smiled and asked Cersei where he should cut.

Asha began to curse at the two of them and she nearly foamed rabidly as her insults flew forth.

"Start with the cunt's tongue."

 

Twitching, Theon covered his own mouth as he screamed along with Asha.

Euron's fist crashed into Asha's jaw when she tried to bite him, then he dug his nails into her tongue and pulled it forth.

He took his time cutting it off in pieces as Asha thrashed and choked on her own blood.

 

Standing behind Cersei, Euron put his knife in her hand and guided her to cut the wet cloth until they reached Asha's skin.

Once Asha's chest was bared, he guided Cersei's hand and together they removed her nipples.

Theon hugged himself and keened, eyes bulging, his soul and shame crushing him.

 

They paused while Euron gently began to kiss the queen's smiling lips.

She smeared blood from Asha's chest into his mouth and he sucked eagerly at her fingers.

A husky laugh and Cersei allowed him to to fully kiss her.

 

Euron reached down to his squirming, suffering and gagging niece.

He swiped into her wounds and dug until she screamed and his fingers were thick with red fluid.

Cersei gave a dreadful moan and yanked up her dress roughly.

 

Theon whimpered as Euron plunged his blood slicked hand between Cersei's legs.

The woman cried out and threw her head back, riding Euron's hand.

"I want to fuck you on top of her while she dies, while you help me kill her, sweet Cersei."

 

It was a nightmare and even gagging couldn't prevent Theon from having to watch.

To his utter horror, Euron handed his pet's leash to Gregor.

Theon couldn't beg his uncle for mercy for Asha and he couldn't look away, not with the monster looming over him.

 

Cersei waited while Euron undid the restraints upon his wounded, dazed niece.

He lifted Asha and chuckled as the woman started to weakly struggle to fight him.

Her arm snapped when he threw her to the stone floor and Cersei moaned when Asha screamed in agony.

 

Euron kicked Asha onto her back and then kicked her legs open.

Cersei stood between the legs just looking down for a moment with the coldest cruelest expression Theon has ever seen.

Slowly, Euron began to lift Cersei's heavy dress and gently push her down over Asha.

 

With a look of hunger and curiosity, Cersei leaned over Asha's chest then ever so delicately bit into the raw flesh where a nipple had been.   

The queen shuddered, gasping when Asha screamed and struggled to get away.

Snarling, Cersei stuck her sharp nails into both chest wounds and twisted, intently watching Asha's face.

 

Euron hurried to undo his breeches and kneel behind his excited lover.

He was afraid she was going to orgasm before he even go to fuck her.

Cersei was lightly pinching Asha's eyelids between her sharps nails, ripping at them and giggling like a little girl.

 

Asha had managed in her pain and panic to nearly strike the woman off her but Euron's added weight ended that.

He reached past the queen and struck Asha with his fist, crushing her nose.

Euron whispered instructions to Cersei and Theon whined as the queen did as advised.

 

Darting her head down, Cersei bit strong white teeth into Asha's throat, blood welled and Asha cawed in panic.

"Asha, listen to Uncle now. Look at me, good, listen. You are going to have stay still or I'm going to tell this lovely queen how to rip your voice box out with her teeth. It won't kill you but it will be the most unpleasant thing you've ever felt, I assure you. I want you to put your good arm out for me"

Asha had no choice and spread out her arm, eyes bulging in terror as the blonde head nestled teeth into her throat.

 

"Good girl. Very smart of you to listen and obey."

Euron's voice was warm and approving as his hands grasped her arm and dislocated it.

Theon whined as his sister screamed.

 

To his relief, Theon saw his sister has greyed out with the pain, her eyes fluttering and glazed.

When the girl sagged, Cersei released her throat, licking the blood from her teeth while staring lovingly at the deep bloody marks.

Euron plunged into the queen in one swift movement and she cried out.

 

He yanked her dress up past her waist, looking to make sure Theon was watching everything.

Theon watched numbly as his uncle's bloody hand played in the queen's swollen wet folds as he pumped into her.

Cersei was harshly demanding Euron to be rougher, harder as she began to smack Asha's face lightly.

 

Asha focused and began to scream.

This only made Euron to fuck harder into the queen while peering at his niece's agony over her metal clothed shoulder.

Which only served to make Cersei more savage, turned on by the depravity, the sheer violence of it all.

 

The monster next to Theon shifted and he had a horrible feeling that the beast was turned on by the brutal show.

Theon didn't dare to look away to check but he hugged himself tighter, whimpering.

Flinching, he observed the queen's face go narrow, her flesh sucked in as lust and sadism as she began to scratch at Asha with sharp nails.

 

As Euron thrust harder and pinched tight onto Cersei's clitoris, the woman screamed, raking her nails down Asha's face and body.

The woman clawed and bit mindlessly into his sister while his uncle worked the queen into a frenzy.

Cersei panted and moaned that she was very close, so close now.

 

Euron paused and let her catch her breath as he made sure all in the room could hear his question.

"Do you wish to orgasm as she dies?"

Cersei smiled as if a flirtatious young lady and leaned back to kiss gently at Euron's lips, licking at his tongue to let him taste Asha's blood.

 

"I don't want to wait, I need to feel more now. I can't wait any longer, Euron. Please, I wanted to make this last longer but it has been some time since Jaime left and he doesn't play my games."

Euron gave Cersei a deep kiss, sucking on her tongue as he thrust hard, bouncing her on his lap, his cock slamming exactly right to make her gasp and shiver.

He took the knife next to them and showed it first to Cersei then to Asha.

 

"Death by my hands. Asha Greyjoy, I sentence you to death for treason against your king."

Euron's voice was too full of lust and sadistic glee for the words to sound formal.

He drew a thin careful line across Asha's throat as she keened and arched.

 

Cersei groaned shakily and ground herself onto Euron's cock harder, watching the blade, looking into Asha's rolling eyes.

The graceful, regal hands swept over the muscles straining in agony, mewling like a kitten, Cersei petted the dying woman.

Theon cried harder when he saw how the cut first just filled with red but then only trickled blood.

 

"Now, my love, here is the fun part. This will be a death slice if widened only a bit more. Until then it is simply an awful wound and I imagine a very torturous, scary feeling. Look how she struggles to breathe, to not move and kill herself. I do believe she has peed herself, or is peeing herself. Oh dear, it must feel worse than I thought for my brave little niece to lose her bladder like a child."

Cersei gave a quick snap of her hips at that and she found the sharp stench of urine didn't disgust her at all.

Knowing it was caused by such torture and terror just made Cersei begin to beg Euron to keep thrusting.

 

Theon watched as the two grunting beasts rutted on his sister.

He was numb and beyond tears by the time Cersei finally ripped the wound open.

Euron and Cersei cried out in joint intense orgasm as Asha finally went limp and died.

 

To add a final horror to it, Theon watched as the two lovers just slumped upon the bloody body to catch their breath and cuddle, laughing softly.

 


	8. A New Name

Not Theon, not Reek watched Not Ramsay and Not Myranda recover and fix their clothing.

Euron peeked over at his nephew and started to laugh, Cersei saw and became amused as well.

"My gods, I didn't know anyone's eyes could go that wide and I do believe his hair is turning white!  I knew fear could do many things to a person's features but I didn't know it could actually regress age! Tell me that my poor pet doesn't look like a ten year old boy ready to piss himself in terror!"

Cersei sauntered over towards not Theon and he whimpered, cowered but the monster had his leash.

It wasn't Myranda, not this was even worse, this was so much worse in some ways.

 

He couldn't, couldn't, he couldn't take being touched by this vile female, he couldn't risk being touched by her monster and his uncle was still laughing, too far to reach.

There was almost an audible snap that resounded within the man and he fell to his knees in pure hysteria, screaming.

"Master! Master! Please, Master! I'm too scared, please, Master, I need you to keep me safe! She scares me! Her monster scares me! I am a good boy! Scared! Good! Please!"

 

This caused no end of amusement to the woman and his Master but it worked, because Not Theon understood now.

Oh yes, he was sure what Euron wanted, a man so broken he became a dumb boy full of cowardice.

Euron walked over to the kneeling boy and laughed louder when thin arms wrapped tightly around his leg.

 

"Now, my little timid pet, what is this? Hmmm? What an interesting outburst."

Looking up at Euron with those huge eyes that were ready to take his Master in, Not Theon, Not Reek spoke softly, pleadingly.

"I know who I am, Master. I know my name, Master! Please! I am good boy, I will always be yours, but please, just yours? Please?"

 

Euron smirked with victory and good nature, flush with passion and humor.

"Oh? Well, it will depend, I guess. If you have a good name for yourself, I'll grant your request, boy. How about that?"

Cersei gave a playful pout but didn't seem to overly care, just simply enjoying the show.

 

Huge eyes with tears that stung, a voice that wasn't Theon's or Reek's.

"My name is Coward, Master."

Euron gave a loud clap and cheer that scared the shattered man to flinch and cry out meekly.

 

"Very good! Coward is perfect, I applaud your honest assessment, boy! Coward is your proper name now."

His hand ruffled the tousled hair and Euron gave a nod.

"You have done so very well that you do deserve a proper reward for it, Coward. I grant your request, you may remain only mine."

 

Coward saw the rest of the night in nightmarish flashes.

Like Theon, he learned how to go away and like Reek he knew how to react to a mercurial master.

He had knelt by Euron's side while Cersei urged Gregor to show and use Unella for their amusement.

Coward sobbed against Euron's leg, wrapped around it as the woman slithered forward awkwardly, painfully, at a single motion from the monster.

 

Unella was missing her nose, an ear, an arm ended just before where a wrist should be and one leg was a freakish nightmare in it's forced contortion.

Seeing the monster's huge purple member plunged into the toothless maw of the woman made Coward wail and shudder.

He had to force bile back and Euron laughed louder.

Euron stroked Coward's curls, pulling in a firm but still gentle fashion.

"What is it, silly pet? Are you scared that I will train you like Gregor trains his bitch?"

 

During their supper afterwards, Coward was given scraps from his Master's hand and a little wine from his cup.

He knelt quietly, calmly and Euron dropped the leash, allowing the leather to pool onto the stones, knowing his timid bitch wouldn't dare move. 

Later on Cersei did ask to see where Euron's pet had been cut and a shameful order was given.

Cersei even had a torch brought closer by Qyburn, who also was curious to see the terrible scars.

Coward stood with his breeches pooled at his ankles, sobbing, not moving as the creepy former maester's fingers traced his tender spots.

 

As the night went deeper, the new lovers played more.

They walked and talked of destructive powerful forces while Coward obediently followed his leash and Master.

The moon started to surrender to the next day before Euron and Coward were shown to a royal suite.

It was all Euron's, it was a former king's room and Coward was just full of relief that they were without the woman and the monster.

When his Master took him before falling to sleep, Coward did not have to drink the poison.

No, with a name and a grateful shattered mind, the pet sobbed, clinging, gave no struggle to his master's wishes.

 

Just before Coward fell asleep himself, curled against his Master, one good thing did happen.

Euron whispered to his boy how much he approved of his new attitude and was going to give another reward.

"I bet this is something Ramsay would never have allowed for Reek and Theon never deserved such things. But you, my lovely, little timid Coward, this is for my good boy who will always be just like this for me...."

With expertise learned that this boy didn't know even existed for someone like himself, Euron moved inside the tight warmth seeking a certain spot. 

Pulling the boy up against his chest, Euron gently palmed the sensitive scars in a certain way while relentless stabbing at the bundle of nerves in his timid, panting pet.

 

The pain of Euron's rape was now blooming with a terrible yearning, this wasn't like orgasms that Theon once had.

As Coward began to tremble and wail loudly, the feelings sweeping so hard and unfamiliar that the pleasure was terrifying him.

"Good boy, I know you are so scared, it's alright. Who am I? Hmm?"

 

"Uh...Uncle...King...Euron....Master....uh...ah..."

"That's right. Who are you, what are you?"

With a shudder as Coward found himself slumping against his Master's chest, eyes rolling in his head, it was pain and pleasure and too much.

"Coward. Slave. Pet...yours...uh..."

"Good. Good timid little bitch. Master wants his Coward to be a panting whore. Does it feel good? Poor pet, look at you, squirming, desperate but too scared to enjoy it. I like that, it makes me so hard, can you feel that? Huh? Yeah, there you go, good boy, let it happen, its a reward, be grateful and show me I can make my whore feel pleasure too."

With a scream, Coward felt the most wonderful and awful feeling pour through him and that sent Euron surging into an orgasm as well.

Not Theon, Not Reek fell asleep under the heavy arm of his new Master.


End file.
